Married couple
by Pachi Miranda
Summary: Basado en el tema de una pareja casada de la FrUK week. Françoise y Alice luego de un año de trabajo, como recompensa deciden hacer un viaje a España durante las vacaciones.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
Advertencias: Temática femslash (mujer/mujer).

* * *

Junto con Alice decidimos tomar unas vacaciones en el extranjero durante el verano, después de todo nos lo merecíamos, ya que trabajamos muy duro durante todo un año. Nuestro destino sería España, para disfrutar a pleno la temporada, quizás nos encontraríamos con Isabel. Después de cerca de un mes de preparación, finalmente logramos viajar sin problemas.

Desde el aeropuerto tomamos un taxi para que nos llevara hasta el hotel en donde habíamos hecho reservaciones. Durante todo el camino Alice estuvo mirando hacia fuera, con una mirada un tanto perdida.

—Espero que no nos encontremos con Isabel —dijo de pronto, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo lo estoy esperando.

Me dedicó una mirada algo fría. Sólo pude devolverle una extraña sonrisa. Luego dirigió la vista hacia fuera nuevamente.

—Si la encontramos... Te irás a pasar el tiempo con ella...

Esta vez no pude evitar sonreír como idiota. ¿Eso era lo que la preocupaba? Me sentía muy afortunada.

En un arrebato de felicidad le di un beso en la mejilla, logrando que se sonrojara y me mirara con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Espera a que lleguemos al hotel por favor.

—Es sólo un besito.

—No lo repetiré.

Me alejé unos centímetros de ella, un poco desanimada por la respuesta, pero luego, tímidamente, tomó mi mano. Volvía mirarla y ella sólo veía sus rodillas.

A pesar de que siempre se comportaba como una persona madura y seria, de repente se le escapaban cosas que sólo haría un adolescente enamorada, como era este el caso. Le correspondí el gesto tomando su mano.

Pronto llegamos al hotel y pasamos por la recepción, donde nos entregaron las llaves de nuestra habitación. Subimos hasta el tercer piso y entramos en el cuarto con el número trescientos cinco en la puerta.

Al entrar fuimos directo a la habitación, por orden de Alice, para ordenar nuestras cosas, pero yo al pasar me tiré directo a la cama. El colchón era tan suave y acolchado que reboté una tres veces antes de quedar quieta sobre el.

Miré a Alice, que me devolvía una mirada llena de reproche. Me levanté y senté en la orilla de la cama, levanté mis brazos y a la vez que movía los dedos lentamente le decía a mi amor que se acercara. Me tomó cerca de cinco minutos de ruegos convencerla. Luego de que aceptara se acercó lentamente hasta mí, lo que sólo me impacientaba más.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la rodeé con mis brazos y dejé mis manos en su espalda, acariciándola de vez en cuando. Con el rostro empinado y mi mentón sobre su pecho, le dediqué una sonrisa. La única respuesta que obtuve fueron unas mejillas sonrojadas, lo cual era completamente suficiente para mí.

Viniendo de Alice, cualquier cosa sería suficiente.

—¿Qué te parece inaugurar la habitación?

Ante mi proposición, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Subió una de sus manos hasta mi rostro y con el dorso de su mano me acarició suavemente. Enredó uno de sus dedos en un mechón de mi cabello.

—Es una buena idea.

Se sentó sobre mis muslos con las piernas flexionadas y apoyadas en la cama.

—Por supuesto que lo es.

Al final, terminamos ordenando las cosas al día siguiente.

Durante los días que siguieron salimos a varios lugares como playas, bares, conciertos, que daba la coincidencia se presentaban en la ciudad, cine, entre muchos otros. Realmente disfrutamos cada día.

El quinto día fuimos a un bar que nos recomendó una persona que conocimos en el hotel. Si bien era pequeño, resultaba bastante agradable y acogedor, ya que contaba con una cantidad apropiada de mesas y sillas y un escenario pequeño en el fondo, todo muy bien organizado y decorado.

Nos sentamos relativamente cerca del escenario, puesto que estábamos interesadas en lo que posiblemente presentarían más entrada la noche.

Alrededor de las once una persona subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar mientras tocaba la guitarra. Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz, que me resultaba increíblemente conocida. Luego de observarla fijamente a la mujer por unos momentos logré reconocerla.

—¡Es Isabel! —Emocionada tomé de la mano a Alice, luego volteé hacia ella para verla. Controlé un poco mis reacciones al ver el rostro de desagrado que tenía en el rostro— Vamos Alice, es Isabel. Hace años que no la vemos.

—Podría haber seguido viviendo sin haberla visto unos años más.

Decidí dejar el tema ahí. No quería que se molestara aún más. Gracias a Alice, había aprendido a ser aún más asertiva, respecto a mis comentarios, que antes.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó me acerqué a Isabel y con un abrazó nos saludamos. La invité a que se sentara con nosotras, y luego de que de cambiara el atuendo tras bambalinas, vino hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

—¡Realmente ha pasado un tiempo!—dijo mi amiga, con su gran sonrisa característica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Siete años? —Isabel asintió animada con la cabeza— Tenía muchas ganas de verte Isa.

—Lo mismo digo, Fran.

Seguimos conversando sobre todo lo que habíamos hecho durante estos años, poniéndonos a corriente.

—Me alegra verlas juntas aún —dijo luego. Alice le dedicó una mirada recelosa—. Eso quiere decir que el matrimonio ha ido bien. —Movió un poco su vaso, revolviendo el contenido.

—Ha ido de maravilla —dije tomando la mano de Alice. Ella se sobresaltó un poco pero siguió en silencio—. Ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.

—No digas tonterías —soltó de repente Alice. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sus ojos brillaban demasiado. Me parecía que estaba a punto de llorar—. Estas exagerando.

Me acerqué a ella y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la suya.

—Sabes que no.

Esta vez se mantuvo en silencio. Supuse que la vergüenza pudo más. Por otro lado, Isabel reía en voz baja, sólo para no avergonzar más a mi mujer.

Luego nos dedicamos a recordar algunas cosas de la infancia y adolescencia, que tan lejanas se veían ahora, pero aún así nos llenaban de gozo.

Cuando eran ya cerca de las tres de la mañana decidimos retirarnos del lugar. Isabel nos despidió en la salida del bar.

—Me gustaría verte otra vez —dijo a la vez que tomaba mis manos.

—Sería un gusto. —Le dediqué una disimulada mirada a Alice, quien estaba un poco alejada de nosotras, mirando el cielo nocturno—. Pero no depende de mí en estos momentos.

Las dos sonreímos. Isabel también conocía a Alice y su humor.

—Llámame al menos, si tienes planeado venir otra vez.

—Por supuesto que lo haré.

—Ah, y cuídala mucho —dijo mientras miraba a Alice, luego volvió a verme—. No quiero que la próxima vez que nos veamos estés ahogada en lágrimas.

—No tienes que recordármelo. —Ambas sonreímos y nos abrazamos luego— Nos vemos.

Caminé rápidamente hasta donde Alice se encontraba. Al verme a su lado me dedicó una mirada fría.

—¿Has terminado ya? Parecía que jamás se separarían —dijo mordazmente.

Yo ya la conocía, por eso es que ese tipo de comentarios poco me afectaban. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué a mí. Pegué mi frente a la suya. Logré notar el rubor en sus mejillas.

—No digas eso. ¡Sólo te amo a ti!

Su rostro enrojeció aún más e intentó separarse de mí, pero con todas mis fuerzas se lo impedí.

—Suéltame.

—No lo haré.

—¡Françoise!

No pude reprimir más la risa y simplemente la dejé salir. Alice parecía más molesta ahora.

—Lo siento. No he podido...—balbuceaba.

—Eres la peor persona —dijo con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

—No seas así. —Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro— Es tu culpa por ser tan linda.

—Fran…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Lo siento.

Me separé de ella y caminé dos pasos, adelantándome, luego me giré hacia Alice y extendí mi brazo y mano hasta ella.

—¿Vamos, esposa?

—No me digas así.

—Querida.

Siguió mirándome en silencio.

—Amor.

No se movió ni un centímetro.

—Alice.

Depositó su mano sobre la mía, con delicadeza.

—No entiendo por qué no te gustan mis apodos.

—Son horribles.

—Tú eres aburrida.

Frunció el ceño, se veía molesta. Quizás había exagerado.

Con fuerza tomó mi muñeca y me jaló hacia ella. Tomó mi nuca con firmeza y unió nuestros labios en un contacto inesperado y un poco tosco, que me dejó descolocada.

Cuando nos separamos, con una actitud de autosuficiencia y arrogancia me miró y sonrió.

—Eso no lo hace alguien aburrido.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. No me esperaba eso, para nada. Llena de ímpetu la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Te amo.

Le repetí infinidad de veces lo mismo, tanto, que finalmente volvió a cohibirse y terminó con el rostro ardiendo y escondido en mi pecho.

—Ya detente por favor…

—Jamás.

—Françoise, por favor...

—Solo si nos vamos directo al hotel.

—Lo que quieras, sólo... Detente...

Tomé su mano y comencé a caminar rápidamente, en busca de algún taxi que nos llevará de vuelta.

Isabel no tendría de que preocuparse.

Jamás dejaría ir a Alice.


End file.
